Release the Hound
by devilnightking100
Summary: Billy Hargrave is known by most of his peers as a kind, hardworking young man. They have no idea how ruthless he can truly be. Now he holds a spot in a Holy Grail War with a battle-hungry Lancer and a desire to protect those few things close to him, even as he maintains his cover. Companion to Become the Queen, book 2 in a sort-of-series. T for reasons.
1. Like Jekyll and Hyde

_**Yeah, couldn't leave well enough alone and now I've got an idea for a whole series. So... **_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Billy sighed as he looked over to the bleachers. _Why are you bothering?_ he asked himself? _You know her dad grabbed her from school today. He wouldn't let her actually enjoy life a little._ He sighed again at the thought of his friend, Haku. The poor girl wasn't exactly mentally stable, oh who was he kidding, she was a suicidal wreck. Billy just hoped he'd see her tomorrow. Coach blew the whistle to signal practice was over, and the team made for the showers.

"Hey, did you hear about the weird chick living with Calem?" Billy heard someone ask.

Normally the brunette wouldn't listen to gossip, but recently... Billy leaned over to hear better as discreetly as possible. "Yeah, I heard Miller tried talking with her, but she was just as closed off as he is."

_Lancer._ Billy called in his mind.

_"Yeah, its probably a Servant." _the currently-invisible Servant replied grimly. _"Think we should investigate? Could be the challenge I've been waiting for."_

_Not yet._ Billy replied, closing his locker and making for the door. _Assassin is the more immediate threat. They've been killing people indiscriminately. It can't continue._

_..._

If you asked Billy which Servant he would most likely summon, he would respond with Dr. Jekyll. Why? Because they were unnervingly similar. For one thing, Billy had two very distinct sides. The first was the kind, hardworking person most knew. But the few in the Magus community privileged to know about him knew him as a cold calculated killer. Nothing was beneath him if it meant seeing his goals realized. Which made him wonder why he had summon Cu Chulainn of all Servants. The blue Lancer didn't care about winning, he just wanted to fight.

Billy heard a shuffling behind him, and put on his "Jekyll" persona to turn and greet the newcomer who had snapped him out of his musings. He wasn't exactly happy. The search for Assassin and their Master was fruitless. He dropped it once he saw Lina. "What do you want?" he hissed.

"Why the attitude? I was just coming to see if you'd considered my offer from the other day." the blonde bitch replied.

_Maybe I summoned Lancer because of our mutual hatred for THOTs?_ Billy mused. "I wouldn't go to prom with you if you were the last girl in school. Now piss off." he hissed. Lina stiffened, then huffed and turned, "And don't you dare take this out on Haku! You do and you won't live to regret it!" he shouted after her. If she heard, she didn't say.

_"You know, life would be a lot easier if you just let me kill_ her." Lancer offered.

_No Lancer. It would draw too much attention to us. And Haku._ Billy replied, turning to head to practice. He knew a game was coming up, but he really didn't have time to think about it with the Grail War going on. _But, have to keep up appearences so we don't give ourselves away._ he reminded himself.

...

"Hey Haku!" Billy called, jogging over to where she and a pink-haired girl were sitting. _Who the hell? _he wondered. Haku turned to see Billy waving at her on the his side of the fence. "Glad to see you could come."

"Well I did say I would." Haku replied nervously.

Billy regarded the other pinkette sitting next to Haku. "Who's this? I don't think I've seen her before."

"I'm Rider." the Servant introduced. "I'm a friend of Haku's. Just moved in recently and you could say she showed me around town."

Billy nodded. "Yeah. Haku's always been great like that." he said, causing Haku to blush slightly. "Hey, you alright Haku? You look a little red."

"I'm fine." Haku squeaked. Rider giggled at the display. She was so obvious. This guy must be dense as a black hole not to notice her Master's affections.

"Hargrave! Get your ass in gear!" the coach shouted.

"I'm up. See you later." Billy waved.

"Hey!" Rider called, seeing an opportunity she couldn't resist. Billy stopped for a second. "We were going to a cafe after this, interested?"

"Rider, what are you doing?" Haku hissed.

Billy smiled. "I'd love to. See you guys after practice!" he called. Rider giggled, Haku blushed furiously, and Billy smiled.

Turning, he heard Lancer groan. _Take it you know her?_ Billy asked dryly. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Despite what her father would say, Haku is a talented mage. Now if only she were allowed to focus on the parts of magecraft she was good at.

_Blast from the past. That's Medb._ Lancer groaned. _Of all the Rider Servants, this war had to have that bitch._

_Nothing we can do in the open. We'll deal with Rider in time._ Billy replied. He didn't pretend to like it. If Haku was in the War, she was in serious danger. And to Billy's surprise, he really didn't like that idea. _But why?_ he wondered. _I mean, I know Haku's my friend, but even my closest friends I didn't really care about when it was me or them._ His musings were cut off when Coach yelled at him to get in the game. He would have time to think later.

...

Billy found himself both amused and concerned as he watched Haku sit at the table he shared with her and Rider. He almost giggled as the nervous pinkette just eyed her treat while Rider gobbled hers up with a happy grin. "This is absolutely delightful!" Rider declared, sparkling in absolute delight.

"Yeah, it's a great place for a treat." Billy agreed, trying to be friendly. _As far as your concerned, she's just a weird friend that Haku made._ he coached himself.

"Are you not going to eat yours, Haku?" Rider asked, eyeing the dessert.

"No, I'm eating it!" Haku replied quickly, shoveling a spoonful of the tasty treat into her mouth. Billy barely managed to hide his laugh behind a cough since before long she was gobbling up the treat like her Servant.

"So Haku, glad to see you have a friend other than me." Billy commented.

Rider shot him a suspicious glare. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

Billy, sensing danger, waved his hands frantically in front of him. "I just mean I'm glad she has someone else who's going to be there for her. Especially now, so soon after her last….accident." he explained quickly, pausing on the last word, trying to think of one that wouldn't out Haku's issues.

Haku flinched, her hand tracing the side of her neck. Rider noticed. "Haku, what is he talking about?" the Servant demanded.

"N-nothing. Everything is fine." Haku replied quickly.

After an awkward silence, Rider turned back to Billy. "So Billy, what got you started on baseball, if you don't mind my asking?" Billy began telling his usual story.

_**And done! Wow, this was harder to write than I thought. Anywho, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Don't worry, this will extend past Become the Queen's ending, but how far beyond... I haven't decided! So leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	2. Rooftop confrontation

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

"Are we seriously stalking your girlfriend and her Servant home?" Lancer asked, materialized beside his Master.

"Yes, if that's what you want to call it." Billy replied, standing in the shadow of a building just tall enough to conceal him and his Servant. "As long as she has Rider, she's going to need some protection. I won't have her death on my head." The Master looked to his Servant and sighed. "Wearing that jacket again?" he asked. The jacket in question is a high school Letterman jacket Lancer had bought after stealing Billy's wallet. The blue-clad Servant almost always wore it outside of combat situations.

"Master, look out!" Billy heard Rider scream. He whipped around and saw what looked like a bullet embed itself in the concrete.

Billy followed the trajectory and saw... something. "Lancer, check it out." the Master ordered. "If its a Servant or has a weapon, eliminate it."

"Mind if I ask what you'll be doing?" Lancer asked, summoning his battle suit and spear.

"I'm gonna make sure we aren't interrupted by noncombatants. Best to avoid killing if at all possible." Billy replied, his Servant leaping at who he supposed was Archer. Well, at least Lancer had a class advantage... if Billy's memory served. Yeah. Lancer had the advantage as long as it wasn't some super-power like Gilgamesh or Nobunaga. That would be annoying.

...

Lancer blocked Archer's attack, but only barely. Those bullets were fast! Lancer managed to dodge another of Archer's shots before charging with a spear thrust, managing to catch the military woman in her side.

"Fergus, My Love." he heard an all-too-familiar voice invoke. "Caladbolg!" Rider called, swinging it in a graceful arc. The anti-army attack enveloped the two Servants, It hurt like hell, but Lancer wouldn't be much of a Heroic Spirit if he were taken down that easily. Of course the defensive runes he used certainly helped, but he wouldn't be admitting that any time soon.

That fear proved to be true when she heard Archer, call out, "Three Thousand Worlds!" and found herself under heavy fire from…. Muskets? A laugh was heard as both Servants appeared from the dust, injured but alive. "Did you think your pathetic sword could match the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven?" she asked haughtily.

_Oh you have got to be shitting me._ Billy's voice came in Lancer's head. _Lancer, Saber is on the way. Get the hell out of there!_

Rider laughed in the same haughty tone he knew and hated. "Ohohoho! So you survived my attack did you? In honor of your resilience, I will withdraw for now and allow you two to finish each other off. Ta ta." she said mockingly, converting to spirit form before either could react.

"Damn that woman. Always a pain in my ass." Lancer muttered before she left. Saber crashed into the floor a couple seconds later. Lancer took in her profile quickly.

She was a tanned woman with red eyes glaring at both of them and white, veil-like hair under her actual white veil(which Lancer didn't see right off the bat), her body carved with the marks of war and tattoos of combat as the symbol of a Star Emblem. Pointing some sort of futuristic rainbow sword at the pair, Lancer decided now was a good time to leave as he converted to spirit form.

...

"You're sure?" Lancer asked.

"Yeah, and given Haku's knowledge of history, she knows it too. The Archer is Oda Nobunaga." Billy sighed. "Man, that sucks. Against a hero like you, she's basically a killing machine. And there's that Saber Servant that interrupted. I have a couple guesses as to who she is, but I need more data."

"Well sorry, but when someone points a rainbow sword at me, I tend to want to bail." Lancer replied.

"I thought that was Golden swords." Billy teased, laughing when Lancer glared at him. "Right, right. It was black swords with spinning circular sections, right?" he pressed, causing Lancer's glare to intensify. "Alright, I'm done." Billy relented.

"Appreciate it." Lancer said, leaning back against the couch. "So what are we gonna do? Archer isn't exactly a viable option for targeting, and we got no leads on Assassin, not to mention that Saber."

"We'll figure something out." Billy replied indifferently. "Just need some time."

_**And done! Well, that about wraps things up here. Can anyone guess Saber's True Name? I think I made it kinda obvious. Anyway what did people think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	3. Billy's slightly creepy

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Billy groaned as he entered school again. After last night's fiasco, he really needed some good news about now. But there was nothing new in regards to the War, and the gossip train he normally didn't listen to was about the same. It was when he was talking to some friends from the team that he heard Lancer's warning. _Master, it's that woman._ he informed. Billy almost groaned again when he felt Rider take his arm.

"I'm sorry boys, but I need to borrow this." Rider said, instinctively switching to her slutty mode.

"Oh, don't let us stop you." one said smugly.

Billy tried explaining that it wasn't like that while Rider pulled him away. "Sorry about that. Force of habit." she apologize quickly. "But something happened last night and since Haku isn't willing to share I was hoping you could explain it to me."

"She didn't try again, did she?" Billy asked in worry. _Please let her be alright._ he prayed.

"Again? What are you talking about?" Rider asked, concerned for her Master.

Billy sighed. _Whoops._ "You didn't hear this from me." was the first statement out of his mouth. Rider made a zipping motion across her lips and they boy continued. "Between the pressure her dad puts on her to be his version of 'perfect' and the people around her always making fun of her for her pink hair and blood-red eyes, she got really depressed really quick. It turned bad a few months ago, though. She tried to…" he trailed off.

"Kill herself." Rider finished.

Billy nodded. "It was here at school, but I noticed that she hadn't come back in a while and went to look for her. I found her in a pool of her own blood in the bathroom." Rider gasped, and Billy couldn't blame her. It had been a shock to witness that to say the least. "After that, I started hanging around her more. To show her someone cared." Billy kept talking. "But it didn't stop her from trying a couple more times. All three times her father's fixed her up. He's a surgeon, I guess, and there isn't even a scar, but everyone found out anyway. They've just pushed her further into her despair." He finished, sticking with the story Haku had told him. He knew the real reason behind Haku's lack of scars, but he saw no reason to share.

"She wants it to end." Rider guessed, sighing. "I'm going to have to apologize for prying like I did. Thank you, Billy. Better get back to your friends." she suggested, heading down the hall.

_Damn that woman, starting to make me respect her with her concern._ Lancer groaned. Billy chuckled a bit as he returned to his friends and they chatted about whatever inconsequential thing they were talking about.

_She's only looking out for her Master because she'll fade if Haku dies. Think of it that way._ Billy suggested, though he wasn't too sure he believed himself.

...

Again, Billy was following Haku and Rider home in case Archer made an appearance again. And he may have been listening to their conversation as well.

"No, I don't need a repeat of Cu." Rider shrugged. Billy shot a smug grin at his Servant, who was in his white tshirt, jeans, and signature jacket. "He does care for you, Haku. I'd even go as far to say he loves you."

"That's impossible." Haku immediately responded. "The hot jock doesn't go for the suicidal healing mage, Rider. Besides, I don't want to drag him through my drama."

Billy rolled his eyes. She had no idea how much he's been invested in her "drama" already.

"Well you may want to start by focusing on the fact you're almost as much of a knockout as me." Rider commented.

"In what way?" Haku asked, half skeptical and half curious. Billy leaned in as well, curious of the queen's opinion.

"For one thing, your rather exotic look. I know you get made fun of for your hair and eye coloring, but on the hair bit, mine is the exact same shade of pink. And guys were and, let's face it, still are falling all over me." While he didn't particularly care for the Servant, Billy had to admit she was at least physically beautiful. He could see guys trying to get her attention "And for another thing, your boobs are bigger than mine." Rider pointed out casually.

"Th-they are not!" Haku shrieked, covering said portion of her body.

"Haku, when I materialized with your uniform as the base, I had to shrink the shirt because it was too big around the chest." Rider said dryly, almost enviously. Billy almost laughed. To think Queen Medb, what some would consider the patron saint of THOTs, was envious of someone's physical attributes. "Seriously, who was your mom to give you that kind of sexy chest?" she teased. Haku's instant sad frown told Rider she had hit a nerve. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring up sad memories."

"Can't call them memories if they're just fantasies." Haku replied sadly. "Mom died giving birth to me. I think that's part of why Dad hates me so much. I killed my mom, why wouldn't he hate me after that?" she asked, tearing up.

Billy almost made himself known, right until Rider hugged her Master in an attempt to comfort her.

Billy's eyes widened again. He had his doubts about Rider's loyalty, but watching the Servant try to comfort her Master, he realized the queen did truly care for the girl in her own somewhat twisted way.

While Haku cried, Billy scanned the crowd and saw Archer watching the interatction. "Lancer." Billy ordered, pointing out the Servant.

"Right." the Servant nodded, vanishing.

...

Though Lancer didn't much care if he won the Grail War, he did still like the thought of coming out on top at the end. Who knows? Maybe he'll be able to wish for something his Master would enjoy immensely. Assuming that Saber didn't kick his ass before she was killed. Who the hell was she? He had no idea, but now wasn't the time to focus on it. He watched Archer stalk his Master's little crush and that woman, ready to leap into action.

Right until he saw a flicker of a kimono. _Master, Assassin is here.__ Should I engage?_

_"Of course that Servant is here."_ Billy groaned. _"Take her out if you can, but don't do anything reckless. I'm going to keep an eye on Haku."_

_Oh come on, where's the fun in that._ Lancer joked, appearing in his combat outfit. Things were about to get interesting.

_**And done! Well, I'm back. Don't know for how long, but I'll probably keep with this. Playing F/GO has put me in the mood for this one. Anyway, what did people think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	4. Assassin and Lina encounters

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Lancer lunged at Assassin, but she backflipped out of the way with an elegant wave of her kimono. "Servant Lancer, I see I have some opposition to my quarry today." Assassin noted coldly, taking up a battle stance. "Very well, I will kill you, then make my way to finish off that girl. Her use of her Archer is unacceptable even to my twisted Master."

Lancer smirked, giving a few theatrical twirls of his spear. "As if you could kill me, Assassin. You're more suited to taking out Masters than Servants." he mocked thrusting his spear, which Assassin dodged before delivering a swift kick to Lancer's spine, one that would have shattered a normal human's spine and leave them crippled for life. Of course, Lancer laughed as he twisted his spear to knock Assassin into a wall with the shaft. "You're gonna have to try harder than that to beat me." he taunted, going on the offensive.

...

Billy watched with bated breath as Lina and Haku engaged in an all-out battle. He had to admit, his friend was a bit of a badass. Haku backflipped over a jewel attack easily enough to impress Lancer, throwing her own mana-loaded attack mid-flip. Billy continued watching in awe, glancing at the reality marble not too far away where Rider and Archer had vanished a few minutes ago.

"Aww, is baby getting upset?" Lina taunted, dodging and shooting Haku in the shoulder. "Can't say I blame you. After all, the only one to give you any real comfort is a dead chick. Guess even you can make a friend, but I wonder how long it will last." Haku's barrage intensified. "After all, she'll disappear when you slip up and get her killed. Then where will you be? With no one. It's only a matter of time before Billy figures out you're not worth knowing and leave you. Then we've got your dad. He hates you, doesn't he?" Billy shook in rage. How dare she?

"Shut UP!" Haku screamed, planting her reinforced fist straight into Lina' flat stomach. The blonde bitch folded around the blow before being sent flying into a tree. Billy whistled. That had to hurt.

"H-how?" Lina gasped, coughing up a little blood. "You're supposed to be some sort of healer."

"I was always horrible at it, though." Haku replied coldly. "Better at figuring out how to hurt people than help them. You actually helped with that." she added, approaching her opponent slowly. "Can you imagine it? Feeling like I was worse than dirt every day when I woke up to see his hateful glare. Coming to school only to have you torment me day in and day out for no reason I could ever figure out." Haku grabbed her by her throat, lifting the helpless blonde effortlessly. "Why did you do it, Lina? What did I ever do to you?"

Lina chuckled. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm a bitch. A bitch who wanted someone I couldn't have. Someone who had their eye on some pink-haired freak."

Haku glared at Lina. She hated the blonde. She hated her so much. But she wasn't a killer. Haku dropped the girl. "Take your Servant and leave. If you ever attack us again, I will kill you."

Lina nodded her consent, holding her hand up. "By my Command Spell. Archer," Lina took a breath and shouted. "Kill the Master of Rider!"

Billy almost broke cover to rescue her, then saw a blade slide through Lina's chest. Billy and Haku froze.

"Master, Assassin got away from me." Lancer informed, landing next to his Master only to see the Servant in question standing with a blade in her hand. "Oh, guess you know already." he said lamely.

Assassin approached Haku, and the pair almost broke cover again. "Chariot My Love!" Rider called, steamrolling the hostile Servant and escaping with Haku.

"How did she get past you?" Billy asked, watching Assassin vanish as she was faced with Archer.

"Saber interfered again, going on about how this war was only going to lead to 'bad civilization' and it had to be stopped as she tried to cut me down the middle and blast me with weird light beams." Lancer explained, keeping an eye on Archer in case she noticed the pair. "We had best get moving before she tracks me down."

Billy nodded, turning to leave as Lancer switched to spirit form. Tomorrow was another day.

...

"Hey Haku." Billy greeted nervously. "How's it going today?"

"Not great." Haku admitted. "I just can't believe she's gone."

"I still say the world's better off." Rider huffed, standing in her school uniform disguise. "But then again, I think I hated her more than Haku's even capable of."

"Geez, that's pretty heartless." Billy commented. _Not that I can blame you. That bitch deserved worse._ he added mentally.

"Even if she deserves it?" Rider asked, twisting with a flip of her hair and striding toward the cafeteria, not giving the boy a chance to reply.

"What crawled up her ass?" Billy muttered, even if he agreed. Turning to Haku, he smiled. "So, how did you become friends with someone that-" he struggled for the word.

"Heartless? You can say it." Haku replied with a tired chuckle. "Honestly, it just kinda happened. I don't know how." she admitted.

"Well, I just hope you always keep your kind-hearted nature." Billy said, gently brushing his hand over hers. "Come on. Let's get something to eat." he suggested.

Haku nodded, and the two made to follow the Servant. Billy instantly sensed something wrong, making sure to regulate his mana while faking a faint. "Billy!" Haku screamed in worry, checking his pulse. Billy almost smiled at the tender gesture.

"Master, it seems the school is being drained for mana." Rider informed, appearing in her battle dress. Crouching down, she easily moved Billy to lean against the wall. "Come, we must make haste if we intend to save the people in this building."

Haku nodded, activating her radar before tsking. "No good. Whatever this is, it's some sort of bounded field. It's messing with my radar and I can't pinpoint a source."

"Guess we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way." Rider replied, opening the window. "I'll check the roof first. You head for the basement and call me if you run into trouble."

"Right!" Haku agreed, running for the stairs while Rider whistled for her chariot.

As the two left, Billy's eyes snapped open, and he stood. "Let's get to work." he muttered. "Lancer, go with Haku. I'll scout around with Rider." he ordered.

"You got it." Lancer replied, giving a lazy salute as he materialized and followed Haku down the hall.

_**And done! Well, getting close to the end of Become the Queen. But there's still a lot of story to go through here in Release the Hound. So, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review with your thoughts and I'll see everyone next time!**_


	5. Death of Rider: For her own good(?)

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Billy breathed a sigh of relief when Lancer informed him of Caster's death. Coming to the hall just around the corner from Haku and the two Servants, he listened to the small conversation while holding one with Lancer. _Now's your chance, kill Rider._ he ordered.

"You know something? I think this is the longest you've gone without trying to jump me." Lancer commented, earning a sultry smirk from the pinkette Servant. _Come on, what's the rush? She'll die just like everyone else in this war._ he argued.

"I just haven't had a good chance, Cu. Mark my words, you'll be mine someday." Rider replied. The three collapsed against a wall, sure they wouldn't be discovered. "You know something? I think this is the longest I've gone without having something shoved into my holes."

_No, do it now while their guard is down._ Billy snapped back.

"Why do you have to say things like that in public?" Haku screamed, causing the Servants to laugh.

"You know something, Master? I think I like this version of you." Rider noted. That earned a confused look from Haku. "Oh come on. Had this been a few days ago, you would have just shrunk away, probably overly berated yourself for even saying something when no one was talking to you." Rider pointed out, and Haku shrunk in embarrassment, since she was right.

_Master, I think your rushing things. They could be useful later down the line._ Lancer pleaded. _And that's coming from me._

"Well, it's only because I trust you." Haku admitted.

Rider smiled. "And that's another thing. Who else has the honor of your trust?" her smile turned to a smirk. "Well, besides that hunky jock that I wouldn't mind jumping if you don't make a move soon."

"I already told you, Billy isn't that kind of guy!" Haku screamed again, a huge blush overtaking her face. Her eyes widened in shock. "Billy! I have to go see if he's okay!" she gasped, standing.

_By order of Command Spell, kill Rider!_ Billy ordered. Lancer felt the power of the Command Spell and his hand moved before he could shout a warning.

She staggered, and Rider was on her feet to help her steady herself. "Hey hey, easy does-gack!" Rider gasped, coughing blood as she looked down, where a red spear was sticking out of her chest. "D-damn, got careless." she berated herself.

"Ri...der?" Haku asked in disbelief. "Rider! Rider! What do I do? What do I do?" she panicked, trying to force what magic she had left into her healing arts to save her Servant.

"What are you scared for?" Rider asked dryly. "Didn't you say this before, when I listened to your wish? 'Please, let me rest in peace.' But that was a lie." Rider's voice became stern. "I hate such trivial lies. You are here." Rider's stern look turned soft. "Before your enemies I knew not of, you despaired, you suffered, you cried!" Rider grinned next, but Haku's head fell in defeat. "But in spite of it, you cried because you yearned for the light." Rider removed her crown, placing it on her Master's head. "You. Are. Next!" she declared. "Become the Queen. Live the selfish life you deserve, my Master." she ordered.

Haku cried as Rider began to fade. "And Lancer," she added, turning to look at her killer. "You'd better win, or I'll never let you hear the end of it." Lancer grinned, nodding. That was the last thing she saw as Queen Medb vanished from this world. Lancer vanished soon after, probably converting to spirit form, and Haku collapsed to her knees, pulling the crown from her head and holding it close to her chest. And she cried.

…

"Are you sure that was smart?" Lancer asked his Master.

"It's better this way. She's out of the crossfire, and we'll look out for her." the Master replied.

"And if she finds out you were the one who ordered me to kill her friend?" Lancer asked. "She's a smart kid, Master. She'll figure it out."

"Maybe so," Billy acknowledged, turning down the hall. "But it'll take her a while. Especially if I'm still asleep against the wall she left me at. Now come on, Lancer. We have work to do." Lancer switched to spirit form and followed his Master.

...

Billy "woke up" slowly, taking in Haku's red eyes. "H-Haku? What happened?" he asked in fake confusion. _It was for her own good._ he assured himself.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up myself." Haku lied. "C-come on. Let's see if anyone else knows what happened." she suggested.

"Sounds good." Billy agreed, getting to his feet. He pretended to notice Haku's eyes. "Hey, have you been crying?" he asked innocently.

"Y-yeah. I had a bad dream when I passed out." Haku replied, touching Rider's crown. "A really bad dream. But I'll be alright."

_**And done. Well, we've officially caught up to Become the Queen, but this story is far from done! Now I guess this is the part where I say leave a review and I'll see you all next time!**_


	6. Saber Strikes again

_**Finally had a decent idea, hope you enjoy.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Almost two weeks after Rider's death, Billy almost spoke one of his offensive spells as he watched Lina's goons approach Haku. "Hey freak. Why are you out of jail when you obviously killed Lina?" one demanded.

Billy willed his power to the surface, but stopped when he saw Haku touch the crown on her head. "I didn't do anything, not that you're smart enough to listen to what I say." she shot back with a smug smirk.

Billy expected some angry shout, but instead the current lead goon, Kiriu if he remembered right, gave a smug grin and replied, "Well, looks like you actually have a spine even when that other pinky isn't around. Or are you just trying to put on a front to get into Billy's pants?" she asked.

_That_ got a reaction, in the form of Haku planting her reinforced fist into Kiriu's face, sending her flying. "Don't you_ dare_ talk to me like that." the pinkette hissed. "I'm not taking your shit anymore. Anyone who pisses me off gets the same treatment. Spread the word." she commanded.

Billy watched in slight awe as Haku, the normally timid and meek girl he usually protected, gave orders to and demanded respect from her tormentors like a leader. _No, not a leader. A_ _queen. _Lancer informed him through their link. _Looks like your little crush is finally growing up. _

Billy was about to retort when he saw a flash of red on Kiriu's hand. _Lancer._ he called.

_I saw it. Only Saber, Berserker, and Assassin are left. Wonder which one she controls?_

...

After walking Haku home since he didn't have practice today, Billy and Lancer, the latter materialized wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and his jacket, began their patrol of the city. "Think we're gonna run into anyone?" Lancer asked, hands on the back of his head.

"Probably not. We haven't scored any hits for weeks now." Billy replied, his own tone rather bored. "Time to think of it, the only Servant we've really run into is Saber. She seems to have it out for you." he added, remembering the encounter just the other day.

_Flashback_

_Billy backpedaled as Saber crashed into the sidewalk in front of him. "The grail is bad civilization. You must not pursue it." she warned in a quiet and somewhat monotone voice._

_Billy laughed. "And what reason do I have to believe you? Lancer, come!" he ordered, his Servant materializing next to him and lunging._

_"If you won't stop, I'll have to stop you." Saber replied coldly, brandishing her sword. The sword promptly fired a laser that Lancer managed to dodge before thrusting his spear at her, which she dodged with only a slight scratch on her cheek. "You're fast." she noted, bringing her sword up to slam into Lancer's gut. "I'm faster."_

_Lancer backed off, coughing from the force he was hit with, glaring at the other Servant. "Don't think you've won with just that!" he snarled, moving in to engage Saber again. Saber parried the blows, dodging a final blow that was a feint to throw her off balance. Lancer smirked as he brought the shaft of his spear to slam into the woman's stomach.  
_

_Only to bounce off an unseen barrier. "What the hell?" Billy wondered, throwing some projectile magic, which the same barrier blocked._

_"I attack, he defends." Saber explained. "Not even that spear can peirce his barriers." she moved in, engaging Lancer in a fierce dance of death._

_"Damn it, Lancer! We're retreating!" Billy snapped after watching Lancer's fifth attack bounce off a barrier just like the others. "We need a plan, and this isn't cutting it."_

_"This is." Saber muttered, slicing Lancer across his torso, drawing blood before he dematerialized and Billy muttered a smokescreen spell._

_End of flashback_

"Are you sure you're good to keep going?" Billy asked, glancing at his Servant's torso.

"I told ya, I'm fine." Lancer dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Billy just rolled his eyes, continuing the patrol of the town. He didn't get more than three steps before hearing a loud crash followed by lightning. "Let's go see what that is." Billy decided, darting off in the direction of the lightning.

_**And done! Well this took for freaking ever. Sorry about that. And I think I made Saber's identity obvious here, so feel free to either praise or tear into me for that choice. So... what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Not enough? Leave a review and I'll see everyone next time.**_


End file.
